Prism Girl Emily !
Plot Five mystical items, each containing a special jewel were created in order to protect the magical realm of Bijoux from the evil organization known as the Noirpierre and their leader, Obsidian from destroying all jewels and minerals everywhere. Characters * Emily Spring - Prism Girl Emily A 12 year old lover of all things quartz and light pink. Her blood type is O, she was born May 19th and her favorite food is Strawberry ice cream. Emily first moved to Crystal Bay when she was two. Emily happily lives with her younger twin sisters Daisy and Clover, mother Cherry and father Prince in addition to her great fear of bees and wasps. As Prism Girl Emily her theme color is pink, she represents the Rose Quartz and her main attack is Rose quartz echo! * Megan Valleys - Prism Carnelian The sporty 12 year old classmate and best friend of Emily since preschool who was born October 30th, blood type being O and her favorite food being Steak. Megan lives with her father, older brother Kevin and younger brother Jimmy who she gets into fights with often. Whenever her mother is ever brought up she changes the subject instantly. She is good at many sports including Soccer, Baseball, Lacrosse,Volleyball, Hockey and Basketball which she takes pride in very much. As Prism Carnelian her theme color is red, she represents the Carnelian and her main attack Carnelian Flame! * Grace Silvers - Prism Lapis A elegant and polite 13 year old in the class across from Emily's who was born September 25th, blood type A and her favorite foods are smores. Grace lives in a five star mansion outside Crystal Bay with her mother and father, three younger brothers and four older sisters who she loves deeply. Grace appears gentle and calm but when angered can be quite terrifying especially towards Emily and Megan or anyone around her. As Prism Lapis her theme color is blue, she represents the Lapis Lazuli and her main attack is Lapis Blizzard! * Mia Hou - Prism Tanzanite A strange transfer student from Shanghai who was born July 6th, her blood type is B and her favorite food is Kung pao shrimp or any food containing shrimp. She is a 12 years old of many talents, including: Playing violin and piano, being fluent in both Mandarin and English (Currently doing French) and being able to play a wide variety of sports from tennis to golf. As Prism Tanzanite her theme color is purple, she represents the Tanzanite and her main attack is Tanzanite Gale! * Helen Argyris - Prism Topaz A transfer student from Greece who appears alongside Mia. She was born January 18th, her blood type is O and her favorite foods are fruit especially bananas. Helen living in Greece most of her life,she is fluent in Greek and already knows half the English language, she also brings an English dictionary around with her and is never seen without it. As Prism Topaz her theme color is yellow, she represents the Topaz and her main attacks is Topaz Aegis! Villains Obsidian - Villain who attacked Bijoux. Rhodonite - One of Obsidian's servants and Emily's counterpart. Sardonyx - Rhodonite's partner and fellow servant of Obsidian. She is Megan's counterpart. Kyanite - Obsidian's loyal servant who although acts quite polite when angered even the slightest will snap and is Grace's counterpart. Lolite - Brains of the Noirpierre and Mia's counterpart. Citrine - The last servant to arrive who is Helen's counterpart.